I won?
by KitsunexNaruto
Summary: Jack finally wins a showdown. Rated M for swearing. Prequel to 'The Ruby of Destiny'.


Jack raced to catch up with Omi, forcing his usually weak legs to go at top speed. He looked up and saw that was nearly at the finish line but with Omi in front, Jack was sure to lose. Chase was watching the showdown with the other Xiaolin dragons; Jack couldn't lose today, not again.

_I can't lose! Please if means just this once! Please just one time!_

Jack reached into his jacket and pulled out his chosen Wu for combat.

"Tangle web comb!"

Hair shot out and wrapped itself around Omi's legs, trapping and restricting his movements; subsequently dropping the Orb of Tsunami. Jack raced forward, picking up the rolling blue orb along the way and sped to the finish line.

Looking back, Omi was in a tangle of hair unable to take off the new appendages. Jack grinned at him.

"See you later, cue ball! I'm winning this thing!" Jack shouted, although deep down inside he was sure something wasn't right.

Jack had already crossed the finish line when Omi had finally untangled himself. A blinding light coursed through the air.

Jack stood with the Tangle Web Comb, Orb of Tsunami and the new Wu; the Dragon Pendant.

"I won? As in I didn't do anything wrong?" Jack was confused as the rest of the dragons. Chase was just as placid and bored as ever. Jack was sure that taking Omi's orb would have made Jack disqualified from the showdown.

"That's not fair! Jack cheated!" came Kimiko's annoying voice.

"Actually I thought I did cheat. How, I don't know, but obviously I didn't since I have the Wu!"

Dojo slithered up to the Goth.

"Well, I don't remember that being in the rules. However it must have been okay since Jack won fair and square. Otherwise he wouldn't have the Wu".

"It seems that the Insect can do it. Shame it was just sheer dumb luck." Jack frowned as he heard Chase's voice from behind him. Jack just stood there and hung his head. His arms slack against his sides, dropping the Wu to his feet. His shoulders were shaking.

"I see the Insect really hasn't changed. Crying is for children, grow up Wor-" Chase didn't get a chance to finish. Jack had socked him in the jaw making the warlord stumble slightly.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You. Fucking. Asshole!" Jack's fists were tight and bleeding from his nails from pressing too hard into his palms. Chase looked up with shock and widened eyes. Jack was positively livid.

"I've just about had enough with your shit! It's always me, myself and I with you Chase. No one cares anymore. I certainly don't care anymore. Everything I did; was for you to notice me, to notice me as someone trying to be someone in life and perhaps to work under you. You are just a selfish bastard! I only came here to leave with a bang. I finally won a freaking showdown. You can keep your goddamned Wu! I'm just glad I don't have to be a part of this shit!" Jack spat upon the ground and merely turned away, walking towards the Xiaolin.

"You guys just make me sick in general; however, although I am evil, at least you bothered to check up on me, whether or not I was injured from a showdown. Yeah sure it's your job but at least you bothered. For that, thanks. But now? No need. I'm done." Jack walked away head held high and called upon his helipack.

"Nice speech. Although would have been better if the real Jack had been here." Chase spoke as he walked over to Jack, wrenching the boys head off his shoulders to reveal he was in fact RoboJack. The Xiaolin dragon's all gasped and muttered between each other.

"Wondered how long it would take for you to realise. Thanks RJ. I owe you your A.I. back."

Everyone turned and saw the real Jack sat upon a rock.

"Nice, Chase's has finally got a bruise. Maybe this time you shall listen."

"You insignificant-!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE NAME CALLING! HOW OLD ARE YOU? FIFTEEN HUNDRED ODD OR THREE!" Chase paused his words remained silent.

"Do you know who is more insignificant and pathetic here? You guys. All of you. Fighting over toys, I thought toddlers did that. I finally realised that I wasn't getting anywhere with this shit. I have better things to do than this. I could have had the world by now. Had everyone at my feet. Including you, Chase. You are the biggest threat to me, and yet all you have time for is name-calling. I'm fucking done with this shit." Jack stood and snatched RoboJack's head from Chase's hands and placed it back on.

Chase by this point was fuming. How dare that brat speak to him like that?

"I should kill you. You have no sense of anything."

"Then do so. You have had all the time in the world, and guess what? I'm still alive. Maybe it's you who has finally lost. Can't do anything like you used to?"

Jack and Chase never once notice that the dragon's had taken off, but had left Jack's winnings where they were dropped.

Jack shook his head at the warlord.

"You were my evil hero. Always awesome. I strived to be someone like you. I admit, I was thirteen when we first met, completely star struck I was. I'm nineteen now, I'd like to think I have grown up since then. You are the pathetic one Chase. Always the same."

Jack let out a tear and smiled.

"I loved you. Not some childish crush. I would move fucking mountains for you if you asked. But I was left in the dirt, as per usual. Not even given a chance."

"I gave you plenty of chances and you blew each and every one! What about that time, in Atlantis?" Chase challenged.

"I have arachnophobia; even now I regret how I acted because I left you in there. You could have died, and it would have been my fault. The Sphere of Yun? I remember that one. I merely kept you in there purely because I just wanted to see what it be like to be you for a day. I let you out in the end didn't I? Give me a break; I was a teenager, hormones everywhere. I thought I knew everything and nothing was fair. You should know what being a teenager was like Chase. After all you were 19 when Bean offered you the Lao Mang Long soup."

Jack walked forward leaned up to the warlord and placed a small peck of a kiss upon his lips and turned away.

"My loyalty isn't exactly the best is it? I mean hey I had Wuya for a mentor…. Well good bye Chase."

Chase looked on and watched as Jack and his robot counterpart took flight. They disappeared beyond the low clouds.

"You have no idea about anything, do you my Jack? Wuya will be gone, and you will be mine. Forever."

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS XSXS**

**Where the hell did this come from? I wrote this within 30 minutes o.O**

**Shall I continue this or not? I have other ideas for this but…. I'll leave it up to you my readers ^^.**

**In the meantime, R&R :D**

**Kit x**


End file.
